english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rick D. Wasserman
Rick Darrin Wasserman (born October 17, 1973) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Fixer/Paul Ebersol *Lego Hero Factory (2012) - Voltix *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Boo (ep14), Lord Infernicus (ep14) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Thor, AIM Drone#1 (ep38), Carl Creel/Absorbing Man, Damocles XO, Frost Giant#1 (ep26), Shield Agent (ep50), Shield Agent 2 (ep42), Skrull Commander, Surtur 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Constantine: City of Demons: The Movie (2018) - Mictlantecuhtli *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) - Atomic Skull, Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold, Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon *Planet Hulk (2010) - Hulk 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Salvatore Maroni *Norm of the North (2016) - Henchman 3 'Shorts' *Diablo III: Wrath (2012) - Imperius *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2012) - Thor 'Web Animation' *The Stinky & Dirty Show! (2016-2017) - Big Ben (eps9-13), Mr. Bee (ep9) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Twas the Night Before Christmas and Other Classic Children's Stories (2012) - Narration 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther (2010) - Citizen (ep4), Igor/Radioactive Man, Military Intel (ep5), Soldier#1 (ep2), Soldier#2 (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Rocky Video Games 'Video Games' *Artifact (2018) - The Brass Herald *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Henchman#1, Gotham Cop *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Clayface/Basil Karlo *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - Additional Voices *BioShock 2 (2010) - Brute *Brütal Legend (2009) - Bouncers, Druids, Organists, Warfathers *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII (2018) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Imperius *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Imperius *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *Dreamkiller (2009) - Devourer, Institute Boss, Taxi Driver *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Bullseye, Cloak, Thor, Wizard *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Thor *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Thor *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Kalden Azrus *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Eddie "Killbane" Pryor *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Spec Ops: The Line (2012) - Damned Scavenger, Elite Soldiers *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Amon *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Dark Voice, Hybrid, Additional Voices *Stormrise (2009) - Additional Voices *Syndicate (2012) - Additional Voices *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Origin, Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Thor: God of Thunder (2011) - Surtur *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Scorch Titan *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Air Raid, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Anarchy Reigns (2013) - Big Bull *Lollipop Chainsaw (2012) - Lewis *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Nicholai Ginovaef Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (60) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2019. Category:American Voice Actors